1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a character printing method in an ink-jet recorder by means of an ink-jet recording head of the recorder so as to print, for example, measuring point numbers simultaneously with memos and messages for giving opinions or sending requests along a trend recording line of recording paper.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to deal with the problem of making a measuring point number correspond to a trend recording line that has been recorded in a conventional recorder, ink of two or three colors has been employed for an ink type recorder, and ink of 6 to 12 colors (monochrome or mixed color) for an impact or ink-jet type recorder. In the case of such an impact type recorder in particular, there has been adopted a method of pressing numeric types affixed to a recording head against recording paper each time the type indicating a measuring point number is struck a prescribed number of times. Even in this case, the measuring point number is intermittently printed along the recording line.
The conventional methods have the following shortcomings. Firstly, a color-to-color contrast tends to become vague at a glance provided not less than six kinds of colors are used to indicate kinds of measuring point numbers in ink color. Secondly, the type face is limited to a single number, character or symbol and this is inconvenient in some cases. In addition, there is a case in the area of a wishful demand where an operator wishes to write a memo or a message for giving opinion or sending a request on recording paper and if the ink-jet recording head mounted in the recorder is usable for printing such a message instead of manually writing it with writing implements, it would be extremely convenient.